


Too Breathless for Words

by childhood_ruins



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Bolin is a Bottom and I don’t make the rules, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childhood_ruins/pseuds/childhood_ruins
Summary: Short Bolin/Male!Reader for a homie <3
Relationships: Bolin (Avatar)/Male!Reader, Bolin (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Too Breathless for Words

You and Bolin knelt on your bed, facing each other. He ran a gentle hand through your hair. Instinctively, you held his wrist and pressed a kiss to his palm. A warmth dwelled in the dark of your room and the spaces between your breaths. He cradled your face as your muscles relaxed, and you melted into his arms. 

“God, you’re perfect,” you whispered into his chest.

Bolin stroked your back. “So I’ve been told.”

You chuckled quietly. “You ready, love?” 

He nodded and turned around. Tenderly, you pushed him down onto your bed and took position over his muscular virgin ass. You reached over to your nightstand and drew back a small container of lube. With a steady drizzle and the help of your hands, you coated your dick and fingers with the cooling liquid. 

Two of your moistened fingers teased Bolin’s hole open before slipping in. A surprised moan slipped from his mouth, and you smiled. Impatience niggled at you, but you added another finger before giving in and pulling out.

Bolin looked back at you as you knelt over him, backlit by moonlight, lining your cock up with his hole. He gasped as you buried yourself in him. 

“Fuck,” you hissed. If you weren’t already aroused, the heat of Bolin’s flesh enveloping yours would’ve given you such a rock-hard that he could’ve earth-bended your erection then and there. “You’re tight.”

“That’s good, right?” He subconsciously rocked his hips, adjusting to your size.

You held still as he got comfortable. “Yeah, Bo, that’s good. That’s really good.”

His movements slowed enough that you figured he was ready for you to begin. You pulled back smoothly, then thrust back into him. Timed, shallow thrusts followed, along with rhythmic gasps and moans tumbling from Bolin’s other end. A red heat raced up his face and neck, and he had to bite a pillow to keep his moans from getting too loud.

Desperate, he groaned an almost inaudible, “Harder… please.”

You pulled out almost completely, and he whined. Teasingly, you purred, “How badly do you want it, love?”

“Fuck me harder!” He exclaimed breathlessly, burying his face in your sheets. You bent over above his back, keeping your pelvis poised above his ass, connected by your cock. Your teeth grazed his shoulder as he whimpered, “Please…”

One hard thrust and you felt his body go limp. Another thrust and he started mumbling in a daze. You jack-hammered into him, turning his words to moans. He pulled his knees closer, raising his ass to receive your pounding. Every obscene clap between your bare skin and his drained the tension from your body.

You ran your hand down his chest to his dick, gliding over the solid organ. He whimpered as you wrapped your hand around it—still thrusting into him from behind. Bolin weakly grinded his hips into your hand. He was putty in your hands, surrendering to your every touch.

You bit his neck enough that there was no way he’d be able to hide it in the coming days. His moans and whines pushed you to suck on his neck until more deep marks formed. 

“Don’t stop,” Bolin whimpered, nearly chattering from overstimulation. He moaned your name, ”Baby, don’t ever stop.”

Silently, you just continued thrusting. 

Before long, Bolin climaxed, spilling his load into your hand. You came immediately after. Your scent and his mingled in the night air, a sweetness straddling the line separating saccharine and sensual. 

You pulled out and immediately turned him around for a breathless kiss. His tongue and yours didn’t really know what to do, but they made themselves at home in the other’s mouth.

Once Bolin recovered from orgasm, he rolled you over and got on top—but only to kiss. You went limp underneath him, surrendering to his tongue. 

Soon, you’d both quenched your thirsts, and you fell asleep with Bolin’s arms wrapped around you.


End file.
